Rumors, love and laughs
by freckled-tiger
Summary: hero came mineral town to forget his past and start a new life,six years , two kids and a wife later his demons from his past come and force him to face facts, his older sister and her friend. They come to live rent free but will mineral town end up costi


"Good morning honey. Its a beautiful morning wouldn't you agree?" Asked Ann with a childish smile o her face, she just love to play the perfect wife game

"Yes Dear. I just feed the cows, but if food is ready I think I will postpone the chickens." He said with a smile as he bit down on a buttery piece of toast

"Todd is outside with the sickle cutting grass, like a pirate. He has an five year olds mind and his moms charming smile,' he added hastily, "but don't worry I gave him the blunt one." Said Hero with a wink and a kiss, seeing the look on anns face

"Good choice. About the chickens, the sickle, and the compliment." said Ann cooed as she dished out the eggs and milk, "Oh, yes. The mail came today."she took the empty pan and went over to the sink,and her hands expertly cleaned the pan that had just cooked their breakfast

"What mail! We never get mail…" said Hero with a frown "Humph…Lets see…, " he said as he opened the envolope lazily, taking out the letter, inside, " What, huhh...AWWWW!" screamed Hero as he dropped the letter as if it was on fire, falling from his chair as he juped back

"Honey what's wrong?" asked Ann, but she now picked up the letter

"Don't touch it…the devil wrote that." Said Hero in a scared tone as he slowly backed away on his butt

"Hero, don't fool like that. I know…"

"Just read it…read it…" said Hero like he was sentence himself to death

"Ahem." Said Ann in a reproving way, but she continued, "Dear hero, I hope that you are well. I- what is so funny?"

Hero, who had been overcome with angry laughter whispered, "You were the reason for my illness… the cause of my pain…... Oh what noth-nothing." Said Hero noticing his wife was talking too him.

"What- oh never mind!" said Ann angrily, _I don't want to know…_

"Just read it…" repeated Hero

"Ok, you don't have too look so worried…you'd think I threatened you or something! Never mind…ok where was I … Ok here.

"I know, from mom, that you got married about six years ago. I am so disappointed in you. I can't believe that you wouldn't tell me that you were getting married, I mean you've been married for six years! I don't know how I didn't hear... But never mind you should have told me. I am your...! _Sister!_" at this point Hero was whimpering as though the words were pinching him, but actually this was Ann

. "HERO, I CAN BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD NOT TELL ME YOU HAD A SISTER! I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR THAT I WANTED TO KNOW! SO NOW I KNOW WHY YOU HAD PIECES CUT OUT OF YOUR FAMILY PICTURES!" At this point she let go of Hero's ear, and it was a sick color of white grain with two finger marks on the high flesh. He pulled away and started to pamper his throbbing ear.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" It was the sound of Ann taking a big breath of air to calm her nerves

"Hero…" said Ann as she tried to calm down as she picked up the letter off the floor "Why did you find it necessary to forget to tell me that you had a sister-" Asked Ann Hotly before she was interrupted by the baby's cry.

He knew he would have to play this smart; _all I have to do is make sense_…_ummm_,

"My d…d...Dear-"stuttered hero

"Just shut up and read the rest of the letter, while I clean up Julie." Snapped Ann as she hustled across their hard wooden floor to shush their baby

"I hope your well, _ya right like you ever care_, I know you left on bad terms with me, _you put a dead rat in my bed and let the cat try to find it and you expect me not to be angry!_ But I would like for us to get over that, _uh-huh I bet mom watched you write this, _so I am- NOOOOOOOOO!' hero yelled, and time seemed to slow on his fall to the floor, he couldn't believe it, his life was fine, he married his beautiful sweetheart, had a cute little baby girl and a six year old boy, had healthy animals, owned three houses, and yet as the floor got ever closer he realized his good fortune was bound to run out sooner or later, now it had. But what a horrible thing to do, he thought silently to god as he smashed with a thwack! Onto the floor. What a horrible thing to do, bring the devil here.

"Oh my god- hero are u ok?" shouted Ann when she turned around at the loud noise

"Oh my god is right! Look look..' he gulped loudly, with a slight look of panic on his face, 'just read it and you will know my fear."

Ann reached for the letter, and glanced at the last sentence, "Honey don't you think your overreacting, I think your sister coming over for a few nights would be nice, and look she's bringing a friend-!"

"Oh dear god you don't understand, if she brings one of her subordinates then she could rule our home-" he got up suddenly and started to move around the room nervously, with eyes darting over every thing in his house he could possible uses as a weapon, or in worst case sinario, be used against him.

"Honey don't be such a pest- oh dear hero, look at the-"suddenly with a worried face her voice changed from annoyed to concerned

"Look at that, the blender sitting there innocently, but I know the terrors of a blender…" he muttered to the room, picking it up in one arm and moving to the ever dangerous grandfather clock.

"Hero I'm serious, look at the date on the let-"

"Oh man, I remember the incident with the pillow, my therapist said that that contributed to my night tremors-'

"Wait what, what night tremors?" Ann asked with a look of confusion

"They're _mild,_ nevertheless she caused me pain and as a small, sensitive boy-"

"Hero look I-"

"It was very hard for me to make friends-"

Hero I need to tel-"

"And eat sometimes-"

"Hero, the envelope!-"

"Or even do my homework, ok that wasn't her fault.."

"HERO!"

"Yes honey you wanted to say something?"

"Goddamn it hero! Look it says right here that this letter was mailed over three days ago, and since you and your family lived in the city about three days from now… she should be arriving any-!"

A look of horror came to both of their faces as it hit them, she was coming right now. The house was dirty (that's on anns mind), hero had yet to hide all the sharp things in the house and himself, all of this hit them in one loud, obnoxious ring of the front door bell.

The devils at the door!


End file.
